


She

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry comes home
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Kudos: 49





	She

Harry steps up to the door of his and Louis’ London home, three suitcases in tow, and clumsily unlocks the door, clamoring inside with a huff. 

“Hey, Hazza,” Harry feels calm wash over him when he hears Louis’ warm voice, “how was the flight?” he takes a suitcase, his other hand resting on Harry’s forearm gently. 

“Thanks,” Harry beams as he and Louis walk to the stairs and begin to make their way up. Louis insisted on carrying two suitcases, leaving Harry with the smallest and lightest bag, Harry chuckles,  “It was long. I’m probably going to take a nap, I didn’t get a minute of sleep.” Louis pauses when they reach the top of the stairs, “You alright? You always sleep on flights,” he subtly tries to catch his breath.

“There aren’t always grumpy twin babies on my flights,” Harry jokes dryly, and Louis laughs through a wince, “Been there, done that,” he scoffs, Harry smiles warmly at the reference to Louis’ siblings. “Right, so let’s get you situated,” Louis chuckles, picking up the suitcases handles and continuing down the hallway, Harry following.

Harry opens the door to the guest room. “Why’re you going in there?” Louis asks from behind, stepping closer. Harry turns to Louis and sheepishly shrugs, “I thought it would be best since…” pHe gestures towards Louis, looking down. 

Louis shakes his head, “What do you mean?” 

“Your boyfriend..?” Harry rolls his eyes, still looking down.

“Boyfriend?” Louis guffaws, “ _ You’re _ my boyfriend, Harry,” he holds Harry’s forearm, his other hand gently lifting the taller one’s chin to meet his gaze, “You think I found someone else?”

“Uhh, no. I just…” Harry mumbles, staring into Louis’ eyes.

Louis drops his hand to “Harry, I love  _ you _ . You’re the only person I want,” Harry smiles softly, still not meeting Louis’ eyes, “It was always you, I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Louis whispers, stepping closer, Harry opening his arms and embracing his boyfriends smaller frame. 

Harry lifts his face from Louis’ shoulder, moving his mouth to his ear and whispers back. “I love you, Boo.”

Louis leans back to rest his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m so sorry,” he repeats, Harry shushes him and meets him halfway in a desperate kiss, both of them sighing after being apart for so long. Louis’ hands immediately grip Harry’s waist and he spins them, pressing Harry back into the guest rooms now open door, the taller one’s hands on his shoulders with his arms tucked between them. 

Harry pulls back slightly, “Please,” is all he says, his breath fanning over Louis’ lips, and then he’s being pushed backward and onto the bed. Harry scooches back when Louis starts to kneel on the mattress, leaning over Harry, and he climbs up to straddling Harry’s thighs, never breaking their heated kiss. Pressing his hand against Harry’s chest, Louis pushes him flat against the mattress, Harry starts whining and fidgeting the second their mouths separate, “Please Lou, I need- It’s been so long,” he’s practically in tears, Louis curses and sits up, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side and moving to do the same for Harry, pausing when he grips the ends of the shirt. He releases the shirt, instead, moving his fingertips under Harry’s shirt and slowly smoothing his hands up Harry’s stomach, pulling it over his head when he starts to whine again. 

Louis smirks down at Harry, who is already a desperate mess and they’ve barely done anything yet, “Needy,” he teases, Harry’s pout in response only proving his point. “Of course I am, it’s been so long.” Louis smiles sadly at that, leaning down to kiss Harry’s cheek, “I’m sorry.”

Harry shakes his head, “You’re forgiven,” “I shouldn’t be,” Louis frowns, Harry leans up to peck his lips, “Talk later, I missed you,” Louis follows his lips as Harry lays back down, continuing where they left off. Harry bucks his hips up, effectively grinding their clothed erections together and gasping along with Louis’ loud groan. 

Louis grabs Harry’s hips, holding him down for a moment before climbing lower and off the side of the bed, leaning on his elbows between Harry’s long legs and reaching up to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, Harry whimpers as he’s freed from the confines of his tight pants, Louis pulling them completely off leaving Harry naked. 

Louis stares down at Harry as he pulls off his own sweatpants and boxers, “Naughty boy, going commando,” he mocks-scolds, leaning over the bed and resting on hand flat against Harry’s thigh and the other hand gripping Harry’s leaking dick, Harry covering his face to muffle his moans when Louis thumbs the precome around the head and pumps him a few times, the movement now slick. “Look at me.” Louis softly commands, and Harry moves his hands from his face so he can meet Louis’s eyes, choking when he’s met with Louis slowly taking the head into his mouth, keeping eye contact as he closes his lips around Harry and sucks hard.

Harry moans loudly and involuntarily bucks his hips up, Louis immediately pulling back with a mischievous smile. “Quit it!” Harry whines, smiling anyway as Louis takes him into his mouth again, going deeper before going back up and alternating between massaging his tongue against the slit and the bundle of nerves just below the head. “Jesus, Lou,” Harry groans and runs his fingers through Louis’ fringe, tightening his grip as a sign that he’s close. 

Louis pulls off and smiles at Harry briefly before grabbing his hips and flipping him over onto his stomach, Harry moaning and arching his back, his hands gripping the sheets. Louis takes a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and makes his way back to Harry, running his hands up and down the expanse of his lover's broad back. Harry's fingers tighten in the sheets when he hears the pop of the cap, then Louis tosses the tube further up the bed and taps Harry's thigh, “Spread, love,” he mutters, smiling when Harry listens, and he presses a lubed finger to his tight entrance, Harry immediately pushing back to get it inside

It doesn’t take long for Louis to get to three fingers since Harry enjoys the burn from the stretch, and his desperateness overpowers Louis’ insistence on being thorough. He curls his fingers down toward Harry’s stomach, making him jolt and tighten around Louis’ fingers. “Please, Louis, Please, I’m ready,” Harry babbles and Louis shushes him while he slicks up his dick and pulls Harry so his legs hang over the side on the mattress and lines up, pushing in in one smooth thrust, Harry crying out at the sudden fullness and burn. 

Louis leans over and wraps one arm across Harry’s ribs, his other hand wrapping around Harry’s throat as he pulls his larger frame up and laying his back against his chest, Harry mewling when Louis is pressed deeper inside, constant pressure against his prostate. 

As he waits for Harry to adjust, Louis keeps him against his chest and sucks marks along his neck until he starts to grind back, then he releases Harry, letting him fall forward onto the bed before pulling him back up with his grip now on Harry’s hips.

He pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips back, slowly working up momentum and eventually pounding into Harry, who is helplessly grasping the sheets and moaning like a pornstar, face down against the bed to try and muffle his sounds. Louis notices Harry trying to be quiet and pulls out, smirking at Harry’s whine of protest, and flips him over onto his back, moving between his legs. 

Louis brushes the long strands of hair out of Harry’s eyes and cups his flushed face, kissing his swollen agape lips, “I wanna hear you,” he rasps breathily, then he pulls Harry’s legs over his shoulders, pinning the younger man’s wrists to his sides as he resumes his brutal pace.

~

“Baby,” Louis whispers from behind Harry, spooning him under the covers of their bed, Harry hums in response, “what did you mean by my ‘boyfriend’?” he asks gently. Harry hums again, more like a question, “Earlier?” Louis supplies and Harry sighs.

“I saw you walking with some guy and, I don’t know, you just looked so happy so I thought, maybe, you…” he stammers in his sleepy-slow drawl. Louis thinks for a moment, “When was this?” “A couple of weeks ago.” Louis nods in confirmation and rests his head down again and wrapping his arms tighter around Harry. 

“You saw me with my counselor,” he confesses, “I started seeing him a while back, but never took it seriously, but after our fight, I went to him for help with kicking some of my bad habits, and I genuinely think it worked,” Louis explains, having had weeks to figure out exactly what he’s been wanting to tell Harry.

“You know I have a difficult time being vulnerable, especially with people I love,” Harry nods, taking Louis’ hand from around his waist and kissing his knuckles before intertwining their fingers, Louis continues, “and it’s because I was scared of losing you.” Harry twists around, “I’m not going anywhere, Boo,” he murmurs into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I know, love,” Louis grins brightly and kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“Will you promise the same?” Harry asks in a small voice, “Hmm?” Louis responds, not understanding what he means and Harry turns his face so his mouth isn’t covered, “Will you promise me you won’t leave for so long again?” his breath fans on Louis’ jaw. 

Turning his head, blue meets green and Louis could cry from the lost and hurt look in Harry’s eyes as he anxiously waits for an answer. 

Louis leans in and presses their lips together for a few seconds and pulls away, kissing Harry’s cheeks and nose before looking him in the eyes, “I promise you I will never leave you again,” he says firmly, sincerity clear in his features. Harry smiles and closes his eyes, resting his head on Louis’ chest and wrapping his arms around Louis’ petit waist, “Goodnight, Boo,” he whispers.

Louis sighs in content, looping his arms around Harry’s middle and closing his eyes, “Sweet dreams, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long, and it's not even good lmao


End file.
